Grand Admiral Edwin of Sepatia
Grand Admiral Edwin of Sepatia (Edwin Samuel Montegorniri; February 17th 2570 - August 3rd 2640) was a Sepetian dictator who was responsible for starting The Three Week War in 2640. Early Life Edwin Montegorniri was born on the 17th of February 2570. He was the only child of Samuel Montegorniri (2545 - 2603) and Marcia Montegorniri (2550 - 2624). After school, he became a politican and rose to power as the leader of the A.R.T Party. The A.R.T Party The A.R.T Party, or the A.R.T, was founded in 2601 by Edwin, Yung Tarcate and Lionel Hartuf. Originally, the Tarcate led the group, but after his mysterious death in 2605, Edwin took over. The party's main goal was to abolish the monarchy (and secretly execute the royal family). In 2611, the party began getting increasingly popular, until Edwin rounded the people and began a revolution. The Revolution In 2612, Edwin led the people of Sepatia into the Royal Palace. The battle lasted 6 hours, and resulted in the capture of the royal family. On december the 13th 2612, the royal family were executed publicly, including the King's 6 year old son. The party lost 20% of it's supporters after this, but it was too late. The other political parties were destroyed, and Edwin was made the supreme dictator of Sepatia on the 1st of January 2613. Dictatorship To disguise his role, he used the title "Grand Admiral". Edwin instantly became loathed by the people. Any uprisings or other political parties were crushed. Edwin ruled over Sepatia with and iron fist. The Second Great War and Plans In 2635, The Second Great War began. Edwin supported The Allied Forces during the war, in the hope that he could become allies with them. Edwin, however, wished to expand his Empire, and began planning an invasion of 3 nearby planets in 2637. The Three Week War The Second Great War ended in 2638. On July the 20th 2640, Edwin began his invasion. Edwin and his army travelled to Gurton in a collosal ship known as The Orcim. The ship carried a type of bomb - so devastating that it could wipe out 5 square kilometers of land in the right conditions. After the President of Gurton refused to give in to Edwin, he dropped the bomb, obliterating the capital and killing the president. Gurton became part of "The Sepetian Empire", and Edwin next turned to Falakar. Death Once Edwin was in Falakar's atmosphere, troops sent from Ollieland attacked the ship. However, the number of turrets on it made it impossible for the Ollieish troops to get close. As the ship entered the county of Flint, an unknown Ollieish pilot kamikazeed into the bomb. The bomb then exploded whilst in the ship, causing it to begin a slow descent towards the ground. exactly 17 minutes later, the fire burned through a wall into the fuel tanks. This caused the entire ship to erupt into a gargantuan explosion. The event was heavily publicized throughout the galaxy, as it had been caught on camera by a local reporter. Edwin was killed in the first explosion. Personal Life Edwin was married 3 times. The first 2 marriages were to unknown women. With his first wife he had a daughter. With his second wife he had 3 more children. He got married to Maria de Medi in 2624. He was 54 and she was 21. They had 9 children together between 2623 and 2640. Maria outlived him by nearly 50 years, dying at the age of 84 in 2687. Edwin's great-grandson, Phillipo Montegorniri (2701 - 2783) tried to bring back The A.R.T party in 2759, but was arrested before history had a chance to repeat itself. Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Murderers Category:Dictators Category:Soldier Category:Rulers of Sepatia Category:The A.R.T Party Category:The Sepetian Empire